


Happy Endings

by Hekmugi



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekmugi/pseuds/Hekmugi
Summary: -by popular demand-An alternate ending I had in mind for "Beat 'em All". This takes place right in the middle of Chapter 6, right before the "climax".
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao/Rufus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Happy Endings

“Mm…” Mao Mao purred. He wanted to say something, but the sensation of his physical strain being undone overshadowed his thoughts.

Rufus felt a new series of vibrations emanating from the Hero. Mao Mao’s paws strained before resting in a limp posture. His elbows sagged as his chest deflated.

“Sounds like you’re getting into the swing of things,” Rufus said.

Mao Mao let out a soft moan. “This is… Nice.”

“You’re certainly getting your money’s worth,” Rufus wiped his sweat-stained brow with an arm.

“You should charge more.”

“It’s tempting,” Rufus said as he leaned in closer.

The situation stirred up an unexpected emotion from within the Fox. His greatest rival laying on this table, naked and defenseless in a state of relaxation. Making small talk with someone he wished dead a week ago. He hesitated to call it forgiveness, but…

Contentedness?

“Why don’t you roll over onto your back, Mao Mao?” Rufus petitioned, raising his paws up.

“We done already?” Mao Mao inquired.

“Not quite.”

Mao Mao began to lift himself onto his side. “Well, alright.”

Mao Mao turned himself over, his other paw grasping the towel around his waist.

Their eyes locked as Mao Mao reclined, noticing for the first time how close Rufus was leaning in.

“Uh…”

“Feeling relaxed?” Rufus asked, laying a digit of his paw on Mao Mao’s chin.

The Hero glanced sideways. “What are you doing?”

“Relieving some tension.”

Mao Mao huffed. “I’m not tense.”

“What about  _ pent up _ ?” Rufus asked, placing a paw on Mao Mao’s lower stomach.

Mao Mao swallowed hard, avoiding eye contact.

“Just say the word,” Rufus scratched the underside of Mao Mao’s chin, “And I’ll make you feel better.”

Mao Mao felt his leg kicking in reflex to the facial rub. He purred as he shook his head around.

“Is that a yes?” Rufus asked.

“...Make it quick.”

Rufus leaned in closer, his lips parting as he approached the Sheriff’s face. At the same time, his paw slid down, underneath the towel and brushing it to the floor. Mao Mao’s member pulsed to life, leaning to the left as it expanded. He gripped the shaft, caressing it with his digits as their mouths connected.

Mao Mao looked at his rival with one eye open, his face showing a mixture of caution and desire. He held a paw up in the air, unsure of what to do with himself. Rufus answered by moving his paw from Mao Mao’s face, grasping it in his hand as he descended once more.   
  
He felt the Sheriff’s digits clasp between his own, squeezing against him as Rufus pushed his arm backwards. The Sheriff’s breath was hot against his face, coming out in short, shaggy pants.

Rufus felt the familiar sensation of moisture on the knuckles of his groping paw. He pressed a digit against the head of the Sheriff’s member, feeling a fresh dribbling of semen rise forward. He cranked his wrist, mixing the lubricating oil with the cum that he teased out.

The Sheriff buckled on the table, the wet sounds of Rufus jerking him off sending shudders through his body. He felt electric, his eyes going wide as he focused on Rufus’s lusting visage.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this,” Rufus said in a soft whisper.

“Wh… Wh-” Mao Mao breathed, unable to form a complete word.

“To have you helpless” -Rufus used a digit to rub circles on Mao Mao’s frenulum- “at my mercy, all to myself.”

Mao Mao groaned, raising his hips off the table.

“But I’m starting to think…” Rufus said as he raised his head, casting Mao Mao’s face in his shadow, “you’ve wanted to feel this way for a while”

Mao Mao grit his teeth, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. His humiliation was dwarfed by the stirring of his loins. He felt each of Rufus’s digits working their way across his cock. His groin rocked in rhythm with Rufus’s jerks, bringing him closer to the edge.

Rufus sneered at the Sheriff, looking down at him. He saw the curtain open out of the corner of his eye. Reggie stood in the entrance, holding a rope in his hands, the coils wrapped around his arms. He winked at his partner, jerking his head towards the Sheriff before returning his attention to Mao Mao.

Mao Mao’s eyes were closed, his grunts progressing into moans. His face blazed, sweat dripping from his brow. The feeling of being dominated - being held against the table and pleasured - drove him wild.

“That’s right, Sheriff. Look at me,” Rufus commanded, drawing the Sheriff’s head upwards with his paw.

Mao Mao looked into Rufus’s eyes, moving his paws to the Fox’s shoulders. Rufus’s face had morphed into a look of adoration and desire, his soft eyes gazing over Mao Mao’s flustered features. The Sheriff glowed in the warmth of the praise that Rufus gave him with his eyes. His mouth curled into a slight smile, causing Rufus to smile in turn.

“Good boy,” Rufus said, “I knew you’d be a good sport.”

“Rufus,” Mao Mao breathed, his moans perforated with shudders.

“Not yet,” Rufus said.

“Rufus!” Mao Mao strained.

“Just a little more.”   
  
“I can’t-”

“Just about-”

“Gah-!” Mao Mao shouted, his eyes shutting as he bucked his hips forward. Mao Mao’s cum splattered against his chest, coming out in thick ropes as Rufus relaxed his grip. He felt the streaks of semen along his chest, moistening his fur as he relaxed his trunk. He collapsed onto the table with a thump, giving a long, moaning exhale.

“...Now.”

Rufus pat Mao Mao’s head, cradling the side of his head with his arm. The heat of Mao Mao’s breaths beat against his chest as he opened his eyes.

“Rufus…”

“Hm?”

“I was… wrong about you.”

Rufus raised an eyebrow, his smile fading. “Excuse me?”

Reggie poked his head out from under the table, strands of rope in his hands. He held them up, looking at Rufus. Rufus shook his head before turning back to the Sheriff.

“I always thought you were just some two-bit con artist” -Mao Mao let out a slight chuckle- “and you were going to trap me or something. But instead you…”

“I just... did my job…” Rufus said at length, eyes widening.

“I haven’t felt this good in years,” Mao Mao sighed, content.

“R-really?” Rufus asked.

“I’m sorry about the jail thing. Maybe Badgerclops was right about that… Rehabilitation thing. If he can be good, I don’t see why you can’t be, either.”

“Mao Mao,” Rufus said, his cheeks reddening, “You can’t be serious, after all we’ve been through?”

“I know, I know,” Mao Mao shrugged, “I was totally ready to get back at you, too.”

He brushed some chest fur aside. “Check it out.”

Rufus looked down, seeing a small circular device attached to the Sheriff’s chest. A small, green button with a silhouette of Mao Mao’s head was on the center.

“Remote distress signal,” Mao Mao said, some pride leaking into his voice, “all I need to do is press it and Adorabat and Badgerclops’ll come running. But I guess I was worried about nothing, heh.”

Rufus let out a nervous chuckle. He pointed his foot-paw towards the curtain, hoping Reggie got the message.

Mao Mao let out a deep chuckle, throwing his head back. “Oh man, I really worked myself up over nothing this time!”

Reggie bolted out from under the table, pattering his way out. Steps away from the curtain, the excess rope in his arms drooped in front of his foot, causing him to trip over himself.

“Woah-” Reggie shouted right before he crashed to the floor in a loud thump.

Mao Mao shot upright, glancing at the fallen Raccoon. His eyes lowered, looking between the rope spooled on the floor and Rufus’s panicked face.

“W-why don’t I get you a towel?” Rufus said, his voice loud and on-edge.

“Rufus.”

“I think I have a couple fresh ones in the corner over here! I’ll just excuse mysel-”   
  
“ **Rufus.** ”

Rufus gulped. “Y-yes?”

Mao Mao’s flat expression morphed into a smirk as he nodded his head. “Clever.”

Rufus’s eyes darted from side to side. “You’re not… mad?”

“Mad?” Mao Mao let out another laugh. “Why would I be mad? I was right once again.”

The Sheriff put his hands on his hips, looking about as proud as a man in his position could.

“Ah, but no, I should be taking you in right now for attempted kidnapping.”

Rufus crossed his arms, his turn to smile. “Ah, but you don’t have any authority in here, Sheriff.”

“Yeah, but-  _ could you give me that towel, actually _ ?” -Mao Mao hopped off the table as Rufus tossed him the towel from the floor- “I just walk outside, report the crime to  _ myself _ , and then the next time you go outside I arrest your sorry butts.”

“You wouldn’t.”

Mao Mao wiped the stains off of his chest. “I might.”

Rufus let out a loud, exaggerated sigh. “Alright, what’s your-”   
  
“This. Every week.” he shot a glance at the still-recovering Reggie, “And none of that.”

“Hm,” Rufus huffed. “I thought you might’ve enjoyed being strapped to a table.”

“Maybe if you had asked me first.”

They both chuckled, Mao Mao putting the last of his armor back on. He sighed as he clasped his trusty Geraldine back to his hip, looking back to Rufus. He took a few steps forward, holding out a gloved paw.

Rufus raised an eyebrow, staring at the Sheriff for a few seconds before he reached for the glove with a paw of his own.

They clasped hands, giving one another a firm shake. “Welcome to Pure Heart Valley.”

Rufus’s smile widened. “Be seeing you around, Sheriff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - this is the first time I've ever done an alternate ending to something, and it's not really something I want to make a habit of. This is an exception because I will never turn down the opportunity to write some smut. As always, criticism/comments are welcome.


End file.
